


Let's break up

by iamkimara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Breaking Things, Focused on meanie but also seventeen altogether, Gay, Hospital, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt, drunk, lowkey jeongcheol, no eplicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkimara/pseuds/iamkimara
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu have to break up...But is it really easy for them to stay apart?





	Let's break up

"Wonwoo , the Management wants to talk to you.." S.coups told Wonwoo while walking in on Mingyu and Wonwoo making out in the living room. It wasnt that unusual for the members to walk in on Mingyu and wonwoo making out, actually that was the least they expected when the both of them where together.  
"Mingyu...move, I have to go.." Wonwoo uttered while trying to stop Mingyu from leaving more marks on his neck. "I dont wanna..." Mingyu replied as he kept biting wonwoos skin below his turtle neck shirt. "Please... I will be back soon ok?" he requested while putting both his hand on mingyus cheeks and getting off his lap.  
"You better do.." He demanded while accompanying him to the door and looking like a sad puppy. "I will!" Wonwoo answered while leaning in for a good bye kiss.  
\----------  
"Good Morning!" Wonwoo greeted their Manager politely while bowing multiple times.  
"Good Morning, You know why I called you here ?" the manager asked seriously.  
"Not really.." Wonwoo responded hesitantly.  
"Break up with Mingyu." He demanded and before he could utter another word, "Otherwise, one of you has to leave. It is your decision to make! Just because you guys are young and feel a little attracted to each other, you wont sacrifice your years of training , will you?" He explained before standing up, opening the door and asking Wonwoo to leave.  
Wonwoo was frozen. He just walked out, without saying a word. What could he even say? He knew this would happen. What should he do? He felt like crying, but couldnt. How should he tell Mingyu. He didnt want either of their dreams to be shattered, but his dream also included being together with Mingyu. They had been together for so many years. He couldnt do it. He felt his heart ache. His chest felt heavy, as he kept walking towards their dorm.  
With every step he took, his anxiety got worse. He could not believe that it had actually happened and that they really had to break up. He felt devastated yet he couldnt shed a tear. He wanted to scream and cry, but he couldnt. The only thing he could hear were his thoughts and his heart beat. Even walking through a crowded city like seoul he didnt hear anything.  
" I guess I have to do it" he thought to himself, when a teardrop finally rolled down his cheek. "do I really have to?" he asked himself while more and more tears kept rolling down his cheek, as he was already standing in front of the dorm. "I have to!" he told himself, while wiping off his tears and putting on his usual emotionless face.  
His hands were shaking as he was about to ring the door bell. He knew who would open the door. He knew Mingyu was probably waiting for him to come back. Thats what he always did, when Wonwoo went away. He was afraid to face him, but its not like he had any other choice. After hesitating for a few minutes he had made his mind and rang the bell, and he was right.  
Mingyu was standing their with a bright smile as he saw wonwoo. He grabbed wonwoos wrist and pulled him towards himself. He was about to go in for a kiss when wonwoo voiced "Lets break up." While looking Mingyu in the eyes and not showing any emotion at all. His usual cold face, which noone could read.  
"..It is not funny.." Mingyu uttered as his smile kept fading. He wished for it to be a joke, he waited for wonwoo to say it was only a joke, but he didnt. "I am being serious!" Wonwoo said with no hesitation in his voice, which made Mingyu let go of his wrist. The other members were already out of their rooms and in shock.  
Mingyu looked around and walked away without inquiring wonwoo any further, he put on his jacket and left the dorm while wonwoo was still standing in the living room. "Minghao, please go after him, but dont tell him that i asked you please..." he requested while walking upstairs to his his room and avoiding any sort of eye contact with anyone.  
Minghao rushed out after Mingyu, while the other members just stood their frozen and confused about the situation. Wonwoo slammed the door shut and after a few seconds of silence, a loud bang could be heard from his room, which made all the members run to his room. As they tried to open the door, thy realized it had been locked from inside.  
"Wonwoo! Whats wrong? Open the door!" Jeonghan requested. "Wonwoo?" Dino asked, but all they could hear were the sounds of thinks breaking and wonwoo screaming. "Wonwoo ....Open please..." seungkwan sobbed, with no success. It took a few minutes, before all the breaking and screaming stopped.  
After a few minutes of silence they heard the door open.  
Wonwoo was standing there with swollen and red eyes. Hands bleeding and the room a total mess. "I am going back home for a few days, can you infrom the management?" he asked the leader while walking through the crowd and out the door.  
The members hadnt seen wonwoo this mad ever. They had never even seen him be sad, let alone shed tears. They all just stood there, unable to realize the situation. Unable to believe that MIngyu and Wonwoo had a fight or even broke up?  
A few hours past and the members each went to their rooms to recover from that stormy day and the only ones sitting in the living room were jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol, when Minghao and Mingyu returned.  
Mingyu couldnt even walk properly.Minghao was somehow dragging him and he reeked of alcohol so bad that after them entering the dorm, the three eldest members could immediately tell he was drunk.  
"What the hell happened?" Seungcheol asked worriedly as the three of them stood up to help MInghao. "Sorry, I couldnt stop him.." Minghao spoke tiredly. Mingyu had already passed out by the time Seungcheol carried him to his room. Jisoo was making calls to make sure Wonwoo arrived home safely, but his Family knew nothing about him coming home. Jeonghan was calling wonwoo, before realising his phone lied broken in his room.  
Nobody knew where Wonwoo was and the night was way too long for the members. Nobody actually slept, they just kept thinking about what could have gone wrong, for this powercouple to be this hurt. Even the Maknae Dino couldnt process everything. All their thoughts kept them up all night.  
The next morning Mingyu woke up, with the noise the members were making, and walked out of the room to see what was happening, without even remembering what had happened yesterday. Usually wonwoo would be waking him up right now, so he was confused, as to where he was.  
As he walked out of the room, all eyes were on him and they looked worried. "Have you seen Wonwoo Hyung?" He yawned as he asked Hoshi. Hoshi didnt reply, nor did the other members. It took a while for him to be fully awake and realise waht had happened the day before.  
As soon as he remembered, tears streamed down his eyes. He just turned around and walked back to his room. He spent the next hours lying on his bed and crying. The members outside just couldnt take it anymore. Seeing their members this broken and hurt wasnt that easy. The thing that bothered them the most was that they had no Idea where wonwoo was.  
Two Days had already passed since the Incident happened. Mingyu still kept refusing to eat or coming out of his room and they still had no idea where wonwoo was, so they decided to file a police report.  
After a weak Mingyu looked really weak and had lost probably over 5 kilos. He looked like a living corpse. He didnt attend any of Seventeens schedules and never responded to anything the members said.  
A few days after filing the police report Seungcheol got a call, while walking home from the convenience store.  
P:"Good evening, Choi Seungcheol?"  
S:" Good evening, Yes, Choi Seungcheol speaking."  
P:" Regarding your report about Jeon Wonwoo, I think we have found him."  
S:"Thats great! When and Where can I pick him up?"  
P:"Room 604, Seoul city Hospital."  
Seungcheol dropped his phone and the groceries. Hospital?  
He ran back home to infrom other members. "Seoul City Hospital, Wonwoo.." He panted as he walked in on the members sitting at the dining table. It was the first time in days, they had seen any reaction from Mingyu, as he ran off without even putting on proper clothes. The members followed behind, but MIngyu just disapperared in thin air.  
Seungcheol and the other members took the bus. Seungcheol called their Manager to infrom him about the situation and Jisoo made sure to call Wonwoos family, even though it wasnt an easy task. Jeonghan was supposed to call Mingyu but he already knew that his phone had been dead for days.  
Meanwhile Mingyu had gotten in the cab and was already at the Hospital with teary eyes. However he had no money on him , so the driver wasnt letting go off him, as he still tried to run to the hospital, without realizing the situation. Thank god the other members arrived at that moment and Seungcheol made sure to pay the Taxi driver and he finally let go of Mingyu. Mingyu without even noticing the members, finally rushed to the hospital as the others followed him.  
"Jeon Wonwoo. Where is He?" Mingyu asked nervously. "Room 604" The nurse replied as she saw the tears in Mingyus eyes. He didnt even bother to take the elevator as he ran up the stairs to 6th floor. He was afraid to open the door. His hands were shaking, but he just had to.  
As he opened the door, he saw a helpess Wonwoo lying on the hospital bed, covered in bandages. He was barely breathing with the help of an oxygen mask. The sight made Mingyu weak in the knees as he collapsed. Tears rolling down his cheeks. The members had just arrived as they saw, mingyu on his knees and hurried to help him up.  
The sight of Wonwoo lying on a hospital bed and not moving at all, made all the members heart break. It is not as if he had been the liveliest member around, but yet, not having seen him in a weak and then finding him on the hospital bed was unbearable.  
Mingyu just cried, he kept crying while Jihoon hugged him tightly and Seungcheol and Jun went to ask the doctor what had happened.  
"He jumped off a building, trying to commit suicide. Three broken Ribs. Internal Bleeding. Both Legs broken." He utterd while looking at Jeonghan, and Jeonghan knew that he was about burst into tears. Jeonghan held his hands as he stated "You have worked hard leader!" while barely forcing a smile. That one sentence made S.coups burst out crying while Jeonghan comforted him with a hug, and wiped away his tears.  
Later that afternoon the doctor, asked the members to leave, they only one whol stayed was Mingyu and all the members agreed that Wonwoo would want to see him first when he woke up. The next days, Mingyu barely ate cause the only thing he was doing was sitting next to Wonwoos bed, hoping he would wake up.  
The members couldnt even force MIngyu to go home to take a shower, as it had already been weeks since he had taken one. Four days had already passed since Mingyu had made Wonwoos hospital room, his second home.  
Wonwoo felt pressure on his hand, and they also felt wet. Did he sweat? Was he dead? He opened his eyes finally after days, to see the only person he loved next to him. Mingyus head was resting on Wonwoos hand as his tears fell on the backside of his hand. He felt pain through his whole body. What was he doing in the hospital? Oh? He remebered. He felt his heartache so much that he wanted to die.  
While wonwoo was still reminiscing about what had happened Mingyu opened his eyes."Good morning" Wonwoo managed to whisper. Mingyus eyes widened as he realized it was wonwoos voice. He hugged him tightly. Maybe too tight. "Oww.. oww It hurts.." Wonwoo complained and mingyu let go immediately.  
"Whats wrong, you lost so much wait.." Wonwoo said sarcastically. "Shut up.." Mingyu sobbed, before Wonwoo pulled him in for a kiss. "Sorry.. I needed it." He apologizedright after. Mingyu smiled before going in for another kiss. And they were almost making out when seungcheol interrupted them "Stop you guys, we are in the hospital!" While looking pretty relieved and short after all the members entered the room while sobbing.  
The next weeks Wonwoo had to stay in the hospital, but finally Mingyu had showered and started eating properly. The Seventeen members had also told the manager that they would all leave, if they tried to kick out even one of the members. The management agreed as long as they kept their feelings private and noone found out about them.  
Mingyu and Wonwoo were inseperable and even more lovey dovey than before. The members were grossed out about the fact that they literally held hands the whole time and were making out as soon as they entered the dorm. However they were glad that the situation had gone back to normal. But they still had to make sure they didnt stand next to eachother in shows or were even close in front of the camera, because kim Mingyu didnt even care about the cameras and was ready to make out with wonwoo at every given or not given oppurtunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so dark keke, Its unusual for me to write ffs like this. I finished it at 3 in the morning although i have an exam tomorrow...welll nvm enjoy!


End file.
